Understanding the Native IP
The Understanding the Native American IP is an interest project from the Girl Scout Council of Orange County. = Introduction = The history of California didn’t begin when it became a state or when Mexico settled the area. It’s earliest inhabitants have a colorful and interesting history. Do this interest project as a way to learn more about our early history and to discover the power of Native Americans in all walks of life. = Skill Builders = ### Choose a California tribe of Native Americans. Learn their history. Describe their home, dress, food and ceremonies. Tell where their descendants live today. ::: 2. Describe briefly the Native American tribes or nations who lived in four different parts of North America: Northwest Pacific Coast, Southwest, Basin, Lakes, Plateau, Plains, Prairie, Southeast, Northeast, Arctic or Subarctic. Tell how their lives were affected by where they lived. ::: 3. Tell which states have names with Native American origin. Give the meanings of at least six such state names. ::: 4. Find out about the life and contribution of a Native American heroine or hero. ::: 5. Do two of the following: ####### Learn pow-wow etiquette and then attend a Native American ceremony or event. ::::::: b. Visit a Native American exhibit in a museum or a fair. ::::::: c. Talk to a Native American to learn more about Indian culture today. = Technology = ### Search the Web for information on Native American legends. Choose one and tell it to a younger group of Girl Scouts. ::: 2. Learn how to do sand painting and the religious meaning of the designs. Do a sand painting of your own using Native American symbols. ::: 3. Make a Native American musical instrument and use it in a camp setting or at a troop meeting. ::: 4. Make a model of a traditional Native American dwelling and explain how this housing met their needs. ::: 5. After searching the Web for information on stargazing and learn some of the Native American legends associated with the stars. = Service Projects = ### Develop a display about Native American history for your local library. ::: 2. Help develop a brochure or hands-on activity for a historical museum that interprets the daily lives and times of Native Americans. ::: 3. Perform a service for a local Native American tribe. = Career Exploration = ### Interview someone who works in a field that deals with Native American history; for example, a research librarian, an archivist, a costume maker, an author or journalist, or a Native American’s studies teacher. ::: 2. Investigate at least three different Native American history courses in schools of high education. What areas are encompassed in Native American studies, and to which possible career options do they lead? If possible, interview someone who is a student or advisor in one of these programs. ::: 3. Contact you local historical society and ask about services provided to your community. What kinds of jobs are available? What education and training are required for these positions? = See also = Native People IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Activities - Girl Scouts of Orange County